


SMUT

by InkAndLeather



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Accept That 'm Writing You Porn, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Totally Sane, M/M, Multi, anything, it's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndLeather/pseuds/InkAndLeather
Summary: You tell me the fandom, pairings, setting, and any detail you want, and I'll write you a whole smut chapter! I'll do fluff too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Just The Gist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, literally what it says in the summary, give me the fandom, pairing, setting (place and time) and any other little details you want, and I'll write you some smut. I look forward to this, thank ya'll so much.

I don't really have much else to put here, I'm willing to write almost anything. 

I WILL NOT however, write rape or molestation.

Anything else I'm open to (I mean literally anything).

Bye! See ya'll in a bit.


	2. Ron Weasley Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nasty Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger smut

*Ron's Perspective*

"I just don't understand why he gave us an entire three foot essay to write, it's insane!" I groan and collapse on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Snape's just an ass." Harry grumbles from the seat across from me, staring intently at some book on his lap. I lean towards him in an attempt to get a glimpse of what it is, but only see a picture of a pale ginger girl's bare back before her quickly holds it against his chest. "This is mine." he says, glaring at me until I return in my seat.

"Was that my sister?" I widen my eyes at him. "Do you have fucking nudes of my sister!?" I launch out of my seat and try to grab the book, but he stands and jumps behind his chair, already brandishing his wand.  
"Err, no. No! This is not Ginny." He splutters, and I growl.

"What the hell mate?" Just then Hermione walks in through the front door, and she immediately glares in our direction.

"What have you gotten yourselves into?" She starts, walking towards us and dumping her bags on the couch cushion next to me and pushing on my shoulders until I'm back in my seat. She then sits in my lap and leans her back on my chest, crossing her arms. "Sit down Harry."

"Oh so you two can get all physical right here in front of everyone but I can't have a few pictures of Ginny?" He rolls his eyes but sits back down in his seat.

"Pictures of Ginny? What Pictures?" Hermione leans forward just a bit, making her ass rub on my dick and I suppress a small gasp. I take a hold of her hips and mover her so she can't feel my hardening cock. She turns and raises an eyebrow at me, but when I give her an innocent smile, she turns her attention back to Harry. 

"It's nothing!" He says, raising his arms in an exasperated motion.

"What's nothing?" Purrs my little sister, suddenly appearing right next to Harry. He yelps and gives her a wide eyed look. 

"Where did you come from?" He blinks before settling and holding his arms out for her.

She giggle quietly and sits sideways in Harry's lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. She took the book he was holding and flicked through it, biting her lower lip. "Potions. No need to be so startled Potter." She smirks up at him and his eyes soften as he gives her a small smile in return.

"Blegh," I pretend to gag, wrapping my arms around Hermione's waste. "You two are worse then we are."

Hermione then turns her head and whispers in my ear. "Are they?" I feel my ear redden and I give her a warning look, shifting my hips so she can feel that my cock is already semi hard. She gets an evil smirk and stands, taking my hand. "Ronald and I are going to go for a walk, you two don't do anything too stupid while I'm away."

"Oh come on Hermione, it's me. I'll keep him in check." Ginny smiles up at us, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Hermione sighs and leads me out of the common room, down the halls, and out to the quidditch grounds.

"Where are you taking me 'Mione?" I ask, out of breath from walking so quickly.

"Just to the lake.' She replies, then proceeds to lead me there. Once we get to the water's edge, she glances around to make sure nobody's out, then pushes me onto the grass and straddles me.

My eyes widen slightly, but my hands move up to holds her hips anyway. She takes my face in her quill-calloused hands and kisses me deeply, and I hum in approval as I kiss her back.

One our tongues were exploring each other's mouths, she slides her hands down my chest and lifts my sweater, tossing it next to us. She then reaches for my waste band. I deepen our kisses and she slowly undoes the button and drags the zipper down. My bulge was painfully hard, and without the constraint of the zipper, it was a little better, but not much. 

"You're so hard." Hermione mumbles into my mouth and I lift my hips up so she can slide my trousers down to my knees. I hum in response, sliding my hands up under my shirt and around her spine. She moans softly, only making me harder, and begins to palm me through my boxers.

"Bloody hell 'Mione," I moan, breaking our kisses. My hands slip up and knead her breasts through her bra, making her moan aloud. She pulls the waste band of my boxers down, letting my pulsing dick spring out, and grabs it tightly, causing me to yell out and arch my back slightly in surprise. She starts moving her hand up and down in quick motions and my hand slips down into her pants and underwear and starts messaging her clit quickly, making her moan out and shudder in my arms. 

She reattaches her mouth to mine to hide our moans and I kiss her enthusiastically, slipping two fingers into her already soaking entrance. I can feel myself nearing my climax as she twists her write and moves her hands impossibly faster. She gasps into my mouth as I scissor my fingers and she rocks down of my hand, making me push my fingers deeper into her. 

It's not long before we both yell out and hit our orgasms. She comes all over my hand and I come up onto her shirt and part on mine. I pull my hand out of her underwear and lick off all her fluids, making her moan softly. She lays her forehead on my chest while we both come down from our highs. She laughs softly as she pulls back and looks down at the mess we made.

"Here," I reach over and grabs my sweater, then pull it over her to hide the mess of my cum on her shirt and she kisses me softly, not heated like out last ones. 

"Thank you." She murmurs and tries to wipe off the small amount of cum on my shirt. 

"I think it'll be hidden if I tuck it in." I tell her and she nods a little as stands up, wobbling a little. I stand quickly and help steady her, trying to hide the trembling in my own legs. I then tuck my shirt in (it hides my cum) and we slowly make our way back up into the common room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once there, we're finally steady on our feet and are able to look at least a little normal. We still get questioning glances from the other students wandering around the common room ad knowing smirks from Harry and Ginny, but Hermione and I only smirk it off and tell everyone goodnight before separating and resting in our own respective rooms. 

I can't the the thought of her moaning and shaking in my arms out of my head, and eventually have to reach down and stroke myself, but when I moan embarrassingly loud and hear Harry snicker from the other side of the door, I quickly stop and pretend to sleep when he walks in and gets ready for bed, but I do see the hickeys snaking up from his collar.

I scowl and force myself not to shout about it, and eventually we drift off into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter kind of quickly (I didn't have a lot of time thanks to family stuff and homework) and didn't have much planning so please excuse any mistakes or inconsistencies. 
> 
> As always comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
